SilentNinja2501/Shippings
A reference list of all the shippings/pairings User:SilentNinja2501 enjoys. Ships at the bottom are couples that I strongly disagree with. This should not be taken personally or anything like that. This is my opinionnnnnn Mane Six Twilight Sparkle * TwiMeadow (Twilight x Meadow Flower) **Its unique, unheard of. The screenshots from when Meadow saves Twilight’s life when she’s falling from the WonderBolts training area is just really sweet to my shipper brain. * SparklePants (Twilight x Quibble Pants) * TwiDash (Twilight x Rainbow Dash) * TwiNkie (Twilight x Pinkie Pie) * TwiJack (Twilight x Applejack) * Twixie (Twilight x Trixie) Applejack * IronJack (Applejack x Iron Will) **Again, unique. I like to think that Iron Will would do/say something to try and convince Applejack to join his club, but she’d shove his offer down and tell his ass off. Iron would be sexually confused and low key wanted to find a way to win her over, which would eventually work. * FlimJack (Applejack x Flim) * TroubleJack (Applejack x Troubleshoes) * TwiJack (Applejack x Twilight Sparkle) * TrenderJack (Applejack x Trenderhoof) Pinkie Pie * SkyPie (Pinkie x Princess Skystar) **Both energetic, both full of energy. I feel like they’d understand each other’s energy levels and love of being cuddly and social. * DerPie (Pinkie x Derpy Hooves) * PieCord (Pinkie x Discord) * TwiNkie (Pinkie x Twilight Sparkle) * ShyPie (Pinkie x Fluttershy) * DoughnutPie (Pinkie x Doughnut Joe) Rarity * RariBreeze (Rarity x Zephyr Breeze) **Both love fashion-related projects (Rarity clothes, Zephyr hair) and can very easily come together to create a major beauty business. However, I honestly can’t see Zeph being able to hold a relationship because of his major ego and selfish persona. * RariScratch (Rarity x Vinyl Scratch) * RariDash (Rarity x Rainbow Dash) Rainbow Dash * FlutterDash (Rainbow x Fluttershy) OTPeeee **They're fucking perfect for each other. I am more like Shy in that I’m introverted and have trouble with confrontation. When looking for a partner, I want someone like Rainbow who is confident and extroverted, yet loyal no matter what. I just love every aspect of these two together and it’s pretty hard for me to put them with anyone else wholeheartedly. * RariDash (Rainbow x Rarity) * TwiDash (Rainbow x Twilight Sparkle) * SoarinDash (Rainbow x Soarin') * SpitDash (Rainbow x Spitfire) Fluttershy * FlutterDash (Fluttershy x Rainbow Dash) OTPeeee **They're fucking perfect for each other. I am more like Shy in that I’m introverted and have trouble with confrontation. When looking for a partner, I want someone like Rainbow who is confident and extroverted, yet loyal no matter what. I just love every aspect of these two together and it’s pretty hard for me to put them with anyone else wholeheartedly. * ShyPie (Fluttershy x Pinkie Pie) * SoarinShy (Fluttershy x Soarin') * SpitShy (Fluttershy x Spitfire) * MarbleShy (Fluttershy x Marble Pie) CMC Scootaloo * ScootaBabs (Scootaloo x Babs Seed) **Both brash, both are stubborn. I feel like there would be some kind of “sexual tension” between the two of them in their teenage years that the others would pick up on and force the two of them together. * Spootabelle (Scootaloo x Spike x Sweetie Belle) * ScootaBelle (Scootaloo x Sweetie Belle) * ScootaSpike (Scootaloo x Spike) * Rumbaloo (Scootaloo x Rumble) * ZipporLoo (Scootaloo x Zipporwhill) Sweetie Belle * SilverBelle (Sweetie x Silver Spoon) **Its cute, mainly because of fan art I’ve seen. I like to think Silver’s just putting on a face and acting bratty towards Sweetie because she doesn’t want Diamond thinking low of her. * Spootabelle (''Sweetie x Spike x Scootaloo) * ScootaBelle (Sweetie x Scootaloo) * FeatherBelle (Sweetie x Featherweight) Apple Bloom * GabbyBloom (Bloom x Gabby) **I really don’t know how I came up with this ship. It’s unique, guess I just wanted a break from the normal “Gabby/Scootaloo” ship. * PipBloom (Bloom x Pipsqueak) * RumbleBloom (Bloom x Rumble) * DiamondBloom (Bloom x Diamond Tiara) Spike * PharSpike (Spike x Pharynx) **Its a nice break from the Spike/Thorax ship. I don’t necessarily hate the Sporax ship, but it’s becoming real popular now so I wanna avoid it. * Spootabelle (Spike x Scootaloo x Sweetie Belle) * ScootaSpike (Spike x Scootaloo) * SpiCord (Older!Spike x Discord) Royalty Princess Celestia * ScorLestia (Celestia x Scorpan) * ChryLestia (Celestia x Queen Chrysalis) * SombraLestia (Celestia x King Sombra) * TirLestia (Celestia x Tirek) Princess Luna * DerpLuna (Luna x Derpy Hooves) * LunBra (Luna x King Sombra) * LunaCord (Luna x Discord) * TrixLunaCord (Luna x Discord x Trixie) Princess Cadence * FleurDence (Cadence x Fleur de Lis) * CadenceCord (Cadence x Discord) * ShiningDenceMac (Cadence x Shining Armor x Big Mac) Lord Discord * PieCord (Discord x Pinkie Pie) * LunaCord (Discord x Princess Luna) * CadenceCord (Discord x Princess Cadence) * SpiCord (Discord x Older!Spike) * TrixLunaCord (Discord x Princess Luna x Trixie) Siblings of the Mane Six Maud Pie * CheesePie (Maud x Cheese Sandwich) * CheeseBulkPie (Maud x Cheese Sandwich x Bulk Biceps) Limestone Pie * GildaStone (Limestone x Gilda) Marble Pie * RoverPie (Marble x Rover) * MarbleShy (Marble x Fluttershy) Zephyr Breeze * TreeBreeze (Zephyr x Tree Hugger) * ThunderBreeze (Zephyr x Thunderlane) *RariBreeze (Zephyr x Rarity) Big Mac * SugarMac (Mac x Sugar Belle) * ShiningMac (Mac x Shining Armor) * ShiningDenceMac (Mac x Shining Armor x Princess Cadence) Shining Armor * ShiningMac (Shining x Big Mac) * ShiningDenceMac (Shining x Big Mac x Princess Cadence) Polygamy * Spootabelle (Spike x Sweetie Belle x Scootaloo) * RainbowFlutterCord (Discord x Fluttershy x Rainbow Dash) * DerpyDashShy (Derpy Hooves x Rainbow Dash x Fluttershy) * TwiRariDash (Twilight Sparkle x Rainbow Dash x Rarity) * ThorSpiCord (Spike x Discord x Thorax) * ShiningDenceMac (Shining Armor x Princess Cadence x Big Mac) * TrixLunaCord Trixie x Princess Luna x Discord) Ships I h8 Mane 6 * FlashLight (Twilight x Flash Sentry) **Generic as fuck. There’s literally no evidence behind them, other than the “knight-in-shining-armor” storyline * CometLight (Twilight x Comet Tail) **They stood next to each other and that’s why they’re a ship. Sorry but no * TwiCord (Twilight x Discord) **Idk it just doesn’t make sense??? There’s certain opposite-shippings that I agree with, but this isn’t one of them. * PinkieDash (Rainbow x Pinkie Pie) **Too different. Pinkie’s energetic personality is too much for Rainbow to handle... I just don’t see RD being patient enough to accommodate her energy and craziness, as someone like Skystar would understand. Idk it’s just me * AppleDash (Rainbow x Applejack) **Theyre too similar. I really don’t like the idea of two competitors/strong-minded characters being together forever. Not only that, but I can’t see them lasting very long- it would be one of those relationships fueled by sexual desire only... * CheesyPie (Pinkie x Cheese Sandwich) **Wayyy too similar....it actually disturbs me to see them together because I can’t see them as anything but real good friends that call each other siblings (if that makes sense) * RariPants (Rarity x Fancy Pants) **Just really generic, not to mention, Fancy looks like he’s in his 50’s and Rarity in her 20’s. Enough said. * RariJack (Rarity x Applejack) Sorta **I don’t have much to say, other than its kinda overrated imo. * BulkShy (Fluttershy x Bulk Biceps) **Its an innocent ship, but it really doesn’t make sense in my head. Bulk and Flutts are cute friends, but I really can’t see them going beyond that. * FlutterMac (Fluttershy x Big Mac) **Too similar in personally. There would be little to no conversation between them because they’re both quite people...where da logic at tho CMC * SpikeBelle (Sweetie x Spike) * ScootaBloom (Scootaloo x Apple Bloom) * SweetieBloom (Sweetie x Apple Bloom) Royalty * Luna x OC (it gets '''real' old, real quick...)'' **Am I the only one who doesn’t like to see Luna shipped with some random ass bat pony oc * DisLestia (Discord x Princess Celestia) **Its overrated and makes no sense. They’ve known each other for thousands of years- wouldn’t they have gotten together a long time ago since they had the chance??? * ShiningDence (Cadence x Shining Armor) **Theres no backstory behind their marriage or love story, so I really can’t enjoy it Category:Shippings